Save My Life
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Brittany est désemparée, elle meurt peu à peu, elle se détruit elle même. Mais Quinn et Santana sont là. OS-The Unholy Trinity.


**Bonjour ! **un nouveaux one-shot peu joyeux, mais il fallait que je l'écrive et le poste !

**Note de l'auteur** : Brittany et Santana ne sont pas ensembles ! Quinn, Santana et Brittany sont justes amies (The Unholy Trinity).

**Avertissement** : Mention d'auto-mutilation, si vous êtes sensible à ce sujet, ne vous aventurez pas...

**Dédicace** : Cet OS est pour vous, Kéziah et Coraline, pas besoin de vous expliquer, vous comprendrez en lisant ce qui est en dessous ! Comme je suis nulle pour dire ce que je pense... Je l'écris ! Juste : Merci.

**Merci** **Satan** pour la correction !

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Brittany... son innocence, les étoiles de joie de ses yeux bleus sont désormais cachées par un voile terne et sombre.

Son beau monde de sérénité et de bonheur enfantin s'est écroulé sous son regard impuissant. D'un coup, elle a réalisé, elle a pleuré, elle a abandonné tout espoirs.

Ils avaient tous raison, elle n'est qu'une incapable, elle est stupide. Et pourtant auparavant, elle s'en foutait, elle ne les écoutait pas, elle était dans sa bulle, et ses amies les licornes elles, l'a trouvait géniale.

Aujourd'hui elle s'est laisser enfoncer par tout ce monde cruel et dénué de gentillesse, elle s'est laisser couler par la bêtise de ceux qui voulait l'a voir en bas.

Ils ont réussi, elle est anéantie, détruite et surtout perdue. Elle crit à l'aide, personne ne l'entend elle se retrouve seule, seule avec une lame, sont seul secours.

Alors elle joue, elle fait valser son arme sur ses bras pâles. Comme elle faisait valser ses jambes au son de ses musiques favorites. La lame traduit, elle traduit sa souffrance, elle l'exprime, l'a fait naître physiquement, marque, lacère et brise encore un peu plus son cœur fragile.

Elle regarde lentement se tracer des lignes, imaginaires et pourtant si réelles. Elle croit mériter, après tout, elle ne vaut pas grand chose, elle n'est qu'une adolescente stupide qui s'est laisser espérer bêtement et croire en ses rêves futiles, alors elle continue à se faire du mal.

Son souffle est saccadé, elle sait que ces gestes rapides sur sa peau immaculée font d'elle un monstre, une horreur. Mais elle continue, encore et encore jusqu'à s'effondrer, n'ayant plus la force de quoi que ce soit.

Elle se lâche, pleure sur son bras tailladé, provoquant des picotements sur ses récentes plaies, elle souffre bien sûre, et pourtant ce n'est rien comparé à sa douleur intérieur, ce sentiment de solitude, de tristesse.

Elle observe son bras marqué par des traces rouges, elle aimerait les faire disparaître et oublier ce moment d'égarement mais elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière, elle rentre dans un cercle vicieux, où la sortie est loin et remplie d'obstacles compliqués.

Elle est désemparée, meurt à petit feu, elle se rend compte de son erreur avec cette lame, de ses blessures, néanmoins, elle se sent mieux, soulagée. Elle a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

Mais comment cacher ses traces disgracieuses, elle a beau masqué tout par un sourire, ses bras l'a trompent. Ses deux proches amies Quinn et Santana, découvrent les plaies de Brittany, l'a prennent à part de force et l'oblige enfin à avouer.

La tête baissée, elle déballe, se dévoile enfin, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle peut, elle est effrayée, elle a peur de la réaction de ses deux amies, de leurs regards remplis de colère et de frayeur, elle ose relever sa tête, les larmes ont coulés le long de ses joues rosés et laisse des traces sur ce visages demandant de l'aide.

Comme prévu les réactions énervées des deux filles, blonde et brune fusillent :

Santana : "Tu peux te tuer comme ça !"

Quinn : "T'imagines si tu atterris aux urgence, ne viens pas chialer !"

Santana : "Pourquoi tu fais ça Britt ! Pourquoi ?!"

Mais elle sait, que derrière ces remarques tranchantes, Quinn et Santana ont peur et feront beaucoup pour quelle arrête de se faire du mal, et de ruiner sa vie, elle espère dans tout les cas.

Espoirs qui se révèle certains :

Santana : "La prochaine fois, tu m'appelle ! N'importe où, n'importe quand ! Surtout, tu m'appelle !"

Quinn : "Oui, t'as intérêt Brittany, tu peux pas continuer comme ça"

Santana : "On te laissera pas Britt-Britt"

Cette dernière, essoufflée et étonnée par ce soutient, se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide avant de lâcher ses larmes, sa douleur, sa désorientation, allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, ses sanglots sont silencieux et chaud.

Elle aimerait tellement sentir des bras rassurant autour d'elle, des murmures de réconfort, de l'aide, elle veut de l'aide.

Et ce message reçu de Santana et Quinn changea certaines choses, certains ressentit :

"Tu te souviens de cette chanson que Kurt et Blaine ont chanté un jour au Glee Club ? Perfect, cette chanson est pour toi Britt', arrête de te sentir comme.. Rien ! Tu es douée pour des choses, la danse Brittany ! Ta passion ! Et on t'aime, toi et tes réflexions sur les lutins ou les licornes, c'est toi Britt et on t'aime comme ça."

Des larmes encore et encore, mais cette fois si, aux larmes de souffrance sont mélangées des larmes de fierté d'avoir deux amies certes, pas parfaites , parfois énervantes , mais des amies, qui seront là, à chaque douleurs chaque bonheur.

Brittany n'est peut être pas complètement épanouie aujourd'hui, elle recommencera peut être à jouer avec cette lame interdite. Peut être oui, mais elle sait qu'elle aura près d'elle deux filles, une brune et une blonde, deux amies qui l'aideront et l'aimeront.

Deux amis qui lui ont sauvée la vie.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plût.

Je sais que Brittany n'est pas le genre de personnage à faire ce genre de choses mais il me fallait choisir ce personnage, pour une raison particulière, et c'est mon histoire hein ! :P

J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir des avis sur cet OS, alors merci de mettre une petite review si dessous.

**Merci ! **

_**Unicorn.**_


End file.
